


Be My Mirror, My Sword and Shield

by LemonWicky



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: In 2149, the UAC discovered a planet close enough to Earth for spaceships to travel there with the help of portals. Sending word to this planet, the UAC scientists were delighted to receive something back from 'Argent D'Nur'. Six months of communications between the two civilizations has resulted Samuel Hayden and Olivia Pierce leading a team of 25 handpicked scientists to negotiate trade and alliance with the warrior people.Tadhg Rían Ó Séaghdha, anglicized to Teige Ryan O'Shea, was not handpicked. It was a fluke, a happy accident that has allowed him to join the expedition. He wanted to do good, to prove to Dr. Hayden that he was worthy of such an important moment in human history.Of course, it all goes downhill immediately, but not before Tadhg manages to catch the eye of The King, also known as The Doom Slayer.What happens when plans and people within and outside his realm threaten to destroy all of the work he put into keeping Earth safe? What happens when he realizes that the Doom Slayer is not what he appears to be? And what will happen when he realizes that the intense stares he gets from the King aren't of anger, but of a more carnal emotion?
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Original Character, Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Kissed By The Blarney Stone

**Author's Note:**

> So...couple things about the world; 
> 
> Makyrs aren't a thing. The Argenta are technologically advanced on their own.  
> As there are no Makyrs, there is no Father, and Vega is an Argent-borne man.  
> Samuel is not who he is in The Ancient Ones DLC, he's just a schmuck.  
> Doom Slayer is Argent-borne, and King Novik is his father.  
> Valen did not betray his people and he's Commander of the Night Sentinels under Doom Slayer. 
> 
> Tadhg is a filthy, dirty self-insert but I'll try to not make him a Gary Stu as much as possible. He is gonna bone Doom Slayer, so IDK if it'll work but I'll try.

The mission debrief couldn’t have possibly prepared him for the true majesty of Argent D’Nur. The whole planet looked like it came out of a fantasy book his Nanna used to read to him. Large, sprawling castles, rolling mountains, and huge, yawning chasms that were connected with epic bridges. Juxtaposed with the sword and shield landscapes were the techno suits of armor and guns that the contingent sent to guide them were armed with. The Argenti people were certainly advanced, but apparently not advanced enough to know that plate armor went out of style nearly 800 years ago. 

‘ _Focus, you daft fool, focus!_ ’ Tadhg scolded himself, looking ahead and trying to see if he could see Dr. Hayden and Dr. Pierce leading the 25 handpicked UAC scientists on a peacekeeping journey to the recently discovered civilization. He felt honored to have been on the list, until Ackerman and Lowe told him he was the last person to willingly volunteer and none of the others Hayden or Pierce wanted to come were available. 

So, that was fun. 

Whatever, he was here now, and he’d be damned if he let two man-child bullies get to him. 

“Halt!” The guard leading the contingent forced the whole group to stop at a gatehouse to a bridge to their final destination; Taras Nabad, the holy city of Argent D’Nur and the current seat of the king. “Before we go further, I advise you, peacekeepers, to remind yourselves the rules of guests. Should you do anything to insult our King or our people, our kindness ends.” 

He looked like a big man, someone the guards around him had been calling Commander Valen, with a bald head but a light blond beard and scars. So many scars. His English was heavily accented but remarkably good; Argent D’Nur and Earth had, up to that point, only had six months of communications.

“Yes, of course, Commander.” Dr. Hayden replied amicably. He turned to look at the rest of the expedition and Tadhg straightened up, as did the rest of the scientists. “All of you listen to me. We are here to study Argent D’Nur and her people. We are honored guests, and should you act out of line in anyway, Dr. Pierce will personally escort you back to the teleportation gate.” 

That sent a collective chill down all of their spines. Olivia Pierce was not a woman anyone wanted to be alone with, with no way to contact Dr. Hayden or anyone else. It would be a punishment in and of itself. 

The woman herself sneered at all of them, her face twisted in contempt; like she was disgusted to be mentioned in the same sentence with such lower creatures. 

“Yes, Dr. Hayden.” They all answered, some mumbling it and not meeting his robotic gaze. And by some, it was only Tadhg, his timidness getting the better of him. He fiddled with his prosthetic arm, quickly flicking the built in flashlight on and off. 

“Good. You shall remain respectful of all Night Sentinels and Deags you meet, not speaking unless spoken to. Do not ask questions, only answer them, do not bother them unless it is an emergency, and you will follow all of the laws of the land, to the letter.” He finished, getting another confirmation from the team. Satisfied, he turned back to the Commander. “We are prepared, Commander.” 

The Commander looked at the group of scientists and nodded his head, calling for the group to continue moving. 

In front of him, his fellow scientists buzzed with excitement, like school children on their first field trip. Some of them talked about what they were going to be doing during the stay there, and Tadhg couldn’t help but interject, “I wonder if they would let me look at the way their healthcare works.” 

The three scientists directly in front of him paused their conversation, looking at him weirdly. “Why?” A man, Morrison, asked. 

He stuttered, “W-well, you know, a civilization as advanced as this one must have some sort of universal healthcare, and from what I’ve seen, all of their general population looks healthy, so I’m curious to see what sort of medical devices they’ve created to keep the people healthy. I wonder if they’ve developed something like fully functional bionic prosthetics.” He adjusted his glasses, as they had fallen from their place while he started talking animatedly.

He realized he was rambling to himself when they looked at each other and then turned their backs to him, going about their previous conversation. He felt himself shrink into himself; he just wanted to join the conversation. 

A soldier to his right reached out to gently pat his back and he jumped slightly, not expecting it. He turned to see said soldier bringing his hand back. 

“ _What are you doing?_ ” The soldier in front of him asked in Argenten. 

“ _The runt looked sad and pathetic._ ” The friendly one said simply, shrugging his shoulder. “ _He had the honor of joining these peacekeepers, and yet they shun him. It’s confusing._ ” 

The one in front looked at him and then back at his friend. “ _True, but The King said not to interact with any of them. We’re here to make sure they don’t try anything stupid, not to make friends. Commander Valen will have your head if he knew._ ” 

He felt more than saw the eyeroll, but they stopped talking. He was almost tempted to say thanks in their language, though he decided against it. He didn’t want any of them to get in trouble for his sake. 

It took another long ten minutes of walking before they managed to pass over the bridge and into the main streets of Taras Nabad. It was more beautiful than the pictures; large domed buildings of a golden metal, connected to each other with open-aired, colonnaded hallways and statues of what Tadhg thought were past kings and heroes. It sort of reminded him of Rome, when he went there as part of his Linguistics course. 

The group was led to the largest of these buildings, which he presumed was the seat of the king. 

Inside, the great hall was as opulent as the rest of the city, the throne at the end of the hall. The minstrels’ gallery was filled, playing soft music as they walked along the carpet towards the dias, where the throne was located. 

Seated in the throne was a man in full armor, although his armor was green and seemed vastly more advanced than the soldiers that guided them there. It was obvious from his posture and the way the very scary Commander bowed to him that this was the king of Argent D’Nur. 

On his right was an older, though no less physically impressive, man with white hair, and three moles on his left cheek. His skin was pale but tanned by the sun, his crossed arms covered in scars. Dressed in ceremonial armor, he looked down at the foreigners with an appraising glare, and found them all lacking.

Another older man, on the king’s left, was slimmer and shorter, his skin dark and his hair black. His eyes and soft smile were kind and welcoming, a far cry from the other one. He was dressed just as ceremoniously, though Tadhg would hazard a guess that it was more for religious purposes, given that it was more robe-like and flowy. 

Dr. Hayden and Dr. Pierce stepped forward. “Your Majesty, I am -” Dr. Hayden started to say, but was immediately cut off by the two spear weapons, the blades made some glowing blue energy, pointed at him by the two guards at the base of the dais. 

“I would advise you to step back, Peacekeeper Hayden.” The darker man said. “You were not given permission to approach The King.” His voice was kind, soft like whiskey, but held an air of even more authority than the blades currently pointed at Dr. Hayden. 

The two stepped back, the same look of barely concealed contempt on Dr. Pierce’s face. “I greatly and humbly apologize. We meant no disrespect.” 

“Of course. You were merely eager.” The same man said with a sort of tone of a parent tolerating their child’s disobedience. He turned to look at the king. 

The King spoke not a word, but made a series of hand movements that Tadhg immediately recognized as some sort of hand signing. 

‘ _Is he a mute?_ ’ The redhead thought, his mind whirling with thought and trying to decipher the signage. 

“I am Grand Deag Vega.” The darker man spoke again, turning his head back to Dr. Hayden and Dr. Pierce. “I lead The Order of Deags and I speak for The King. Please address me when we converse.” He waved off the guards, who were still pointing their weapons at the two lead scientists. They backed off immediately. “You may step forward to the base of the dias. Kneel before The King.” 

The two did as they were told, basically prostrating themselves before the king. Tadhg knew how absolutely proudful Dr. Pierce was, so this must have royally -Tadhg snickered at his own pun, getting a nasty look from one of the nearby scientists- pissed her off. 

“Good. You may rise and speak your words.” 

Rising up to their feet, Dr. Hayden spoke first. “I am Doctor Samuel Hayden, and this is my second in command, Doctor Olivia Pierce. We are the heads of an Earth organization called the Union Aerospace Corporation, shortened to UAC. We are here at the behest of the world’s various leaders to establish peace and camaraderie with Argent D’Nur and her people.”

Olivia then said, “We also wish to discuss the possibility of trade negotiations. We believe that Earth can be of benefit to Argent D’Nur and you to us.” She was flat and emotionless, as though she was repeating a speech that was drilled into her head. “We have a surplus of resources and information available for trade.” 

The Grand Deag hummed softly. He turned to the king and the warrior man. “ _I believe they are wanting our resources and perhaps the secrets to our technology. It seems that this is less about keeping the peace between our planets and more of lulling us into a false sense of alliance._ ” He said in Argenten. 

It seemed that neither Dr. Hayden or Dr. Piece understood what he was saying and that made Tadhg very, very nervous. 

“ _Surely they don’t think us so stupid and ignorant that we wouldn’t notice?_ ” The older warrior said, shaking his head incredulously. 

Vega shrugged his shoulders. “ _Perhaps._ ” 

The king looked between his two advisors and signed at Vega. Vega nodded along, and turned back to the two awaiting Doctors. “What resources and information do you have?” 

“We have many precious metals and jewels.” Dr. Pierce snapped her fingers and a scientist -Lowe, Tadhg noted with despair- quickly brought forth a metal briefcase, opening it up. Far back as he was, he couldn’t see what was in it, but Vega leaned forward, almost interested. 

He motioned towards three figures in the corner of the room, kept hidden by the shadows and their distance from Tadhg. They seemed to be wearing a less lavish version of the robes Vega wore, so he assumed they were part of the Deags’ Order. They snatched up the briefcase and handed it off to another priest. 

“As for information,” Dr. Hayden continued for Dr. Pierce. “We have the blueprints and schematics of many weapons, which given the combat oriented culture of your people, we thought that they would be of the most interest to you.” Dr. Pierce snapped her fingers again, and another scientist -‘ _Ugh, Ackerman, of bloody fucking course_ ’- handed the three Deags rolled up papers in scroll cases, which they opened and began going over. 

Vega nodded. “These are, indeed, interesting.” 

He turned to his priests and asked, “ _What do they say?_ ” 

One of the priests scoffed. “ _These are for swords and other simple weapons. No firearms or anything truly advanced, Your Grandness._ ” One of them croaked. 

He hummed, turning to the second advisor. “ _Perhaps you were right, Honored Novik. These people think us so primitive and out of touch that we wouldn’t notice their trickery._ ”

Another one of the trio of Deags simpered, “ _We are so much more advanced than these backwater monkeys, let us just kill these fools and conquer their planet._ ” The other two readily agree, and for the first time, Vega frowned. 

“ _Not yet. I would like to give them another chance._ ” 

The king signed again. 

“ _The King is correct. They don’t even give us the courtesy to at least learn our language. Not one of them._ ” 

He didn’t know what the king said, but he was getting more and more nervous with each passing moment. It seemed that the whole group would be killed and the whole of Earth would be brutally conquered. 

So, with all of that anxious energy. Tadhg suddenly blurted out, quite loudly, in Argenten, “ _I learned your language!_ ” 

The room got so quiet, one could hear a pin drop. All eyes were pointed to him, and the group of scientists parted to reveal the shocked and outraged face of Dr. Pierce. The two advisors and the king were also looking his way. 

He felt the distinct urge to shrink away, his nerves taking over. “S-Sorry…” He mumbled. 

Suddenly, there were hands at his arms, uncomfortably tight on his flesh one. He was pushed up to the front by the guards, who seemed to be following the orders of Vega. 

He was brought beyond the base of the dais, right up to the king’s throne. He heard Dr. Pierce snarl, “You arrogant, insignificant -” in his ear before she was cut off by Dr. Hayden whispering “Olivia, hush!” as he passed by. 

Tadhg was forced into a kneel by the guards, who then left him there. He waited, trembling, not sure of what was going to happen. 

“ _Rise, little one._ ” Vega ordered softly. 

He did so, not looking at any of them. He fiddled with his prosthetic again, something which the three very scary people noticed. 

“ _Please, calm yourself, little one. You are in no trouble._ ” The words were a soothing coo, something in the tone reminding him of his Nanna. It helped with his fiddling, but not with his trembling. “ _Tell us your name, please._ ” 

He stuttered out a soft, “ _Teige Ryan O’Shea. Ph.D in Biomedical and Software Engineering, Masters in Avionics and Linguistics…Lord Grand Deag Vega, Sir._ ” He felt lightheaded, Dr. Pierce’s glare drilling holes in his back. He felt like his tongue was getting caught in his braces, a definite sign he was starting to have a panic attack.

Vega nodded along with his rambling. “ _I am not fully familiarized with Earth terminology, Linguistics mean you have studied languages, correct?_ ”

“ _Yes, Lord Grand Deag Vega, Sir._ ” 

That seemed to amuse Vega, as he chuckled softly. “ _It is very impressive that you have managed to learn our language in just one half of an Earth year. And please, just Grand Deag Vega is fine._ ”

“ _I studied very hard, and I like to learn, Grand Deag Vega, Sir._ ”

Another chuckle. He turned to the king and to the ‘Honored Novik’. “ _I believe there is hope yet, yes? Perhaps enough for a second chance to prove that alliance with Earth is worth our consideration?_ ” He asked the others. 

Honored Novik grumbled out an acquiescence, but it seemed that the king was hyperfocused on Tadhg, which made him squirm. 

He chanced a look at the king, and saw that, this close, the helmet to his suit had a semi-transparent visor, where he could see two eyes, hot like molten lava, looking at him. With what expression, he couldn’t tell, but the intense look was too much, causing Tadhg to look away. 

The king made a series of signs, his eyes not moving from Tadhg. Vega and the Honored Novik nodded along, the other Deag priests’ faces dropping a bit.

“It is decided, then.” Vega said in English, looking at Dr. Hayden and Dr. Pierce. “We shall look over the gifts you have brought us. If we find them lacking, then we would be willing to negotiate what more Earth has to offer. The only condition The King has, however,” His eyes briefly darted to Tadhg, and he noticed that they were a dark shade of blue. “Demanded that this young one be in all of the private discussions. The knowledge that at least one of your retinue has taken the time to learn our language is a great comfort for The King, and a great boon to you.” 

He couldn’t see Dr. Hayden, but he could feel the pause. “Yes, Grand Deag Vega. We will allow Dr. O’Shea a part in the negotiations, if your king wishes it.” 

Vega nodded. “Thank you. We have set up a set of quarters for you and your retinue. Commander Valen will guide you to them.” 

Commander Valen, silently observing from his place near the wall, pushed himself off it to walk over to the nervous group of scientists. “This way.” He gestured to a hallway on the right hand side of the great hall. 

The Grand Deag motioned for Tadhg to join his group, and as soon as he was close enough, Dr. Hayden grabbed his metal arm and dragged him close, like a mother protectively clutching her child. The group began to walk away, guided by Commander Valen.

Tadhg didn’t dare to look at the king until he was almost out of eyeshot. When he did, he noticed that the king was still following his movements, the tilt of his head angled in his direction and those ember eyes searing a path to him. 

‘ _Ma was right,_ ’ He bemoaned to himself, his body threatening to shut down. ‘ _I talk too damn much._ ’


	2. Making Plans, Making Friends, and Making It Big

Valen led the women to one large room with multiple cots, and the men to another. Dr. Hayden and Dr. Pierce got their own rooms. 

Tadhg was dragged into Dr. Hayden and Dr. Pierce’s room, calling for a ‘private meeting’. Which, of course, made him almost break down from nerves. He felt like he was being called to the headmaster’s room, and the last time that happened, Elliot Westbrooke threw his glasses into the toilet at school and something something ‘No Tolerance’. 

The door slamming shut behind him caused to jump, once again fiddling with his prosthetic. He looked behind him to see Dr. Pierce marching towards him, fire and brimstone in her eyes. 

However, Dr. Hayden stepped in front of him to shield him, his arms opened to calm the irate doctor down. “Olivia, surely you can’t be too mad at him.” He soothed. 

“Mad? I am furious!” She hissed. “His interference could have cost us this whole operation! Now that they know someone among us knows their language, they’ll be less likely to speak freely!” 

“U-uh, Dr. Pierce?” He stammered, barely peeking around Dr. Hayden’s huge robotic body. He actually whimpered in fear when her eyes snapped to him. 

“What?” She snarled the word, and he shrunk away even more. 

He relayed the information he had heard, his voice shaking, “They were talking about how we think they’re stupid and primitive. And maybe that they should kill our group and invade Earth.” He was trembling in fear, not sure how Dr. Hayden or Dr. Pierce would take this news.

Dr. Pierce looked shocked, her eyes wide and her mouth a little ‘o’. Dr. Hayden was unreadable, though he said nothing for a long moment. 

When he finally did speak, his voice conveyed an emotion of great consideration and maybe a hint of worry. “That is troubling. Though not wholly untrue.” He walked over to a bed, sitting down on it. “We had hoped to placate them with simple weapons and a few shiny baubles. It seems, however, that we just made things worse.” 

Dr. Pierce crossed her arms and scoffed. “Samuel, what are you  _ doing _ ?” She asked, disdain dripping from her voice. “Why are you telling someone like  _ him  _ this? He’s no one.”

“Now now, Olivia, he’s become someone important.” Dr. Hayden looked at him. “You are going to be our little mole, Dr. O’Shea.” 

His eyes went wide. “M-Me? Why me?! Like Dr. Pierce said, I’m no one!” 

Dr. Hayden hummed. “You earned a Ph.D. in Biomedical Engineering and a Ph.D. in Software Engineering. It is highly unusual to have two different Ph.Ds. like that, especially for a 24 year old.” He asked, his voice almost judgmental. 

Tadhg looked down, heat rising to his face. “I originally only wanted my Ph.D. in Biomedical, focusing on bionic implants.” He gestured to his right arm and his right leg, the white metal gleaming in the candlelight. “For obvious reasons. But at my first job at Missionary Technologies, I noticed a bug in the software of their bionic implants. I tried to talk to my boss about it, but he said I was just assembling the implants and not coding them. So…I quit and started getting my Ph.D. in Software Engineering.” 

The cyborg hummed again. “And the Master’s in Avionics and Linguistics?” 

“Oh, I was taking those as side classes because I had some free time. I like spaceships and my Ma and Nanna raised me, so Gaeilge was my first language.” He smiled, hoping it was the right answer. 

Dr. Pierce looked between the two. “When did you start your higher education?” She asked. 

“14.” He answered quickly. “I-I know that’s a bit old, especially for a STEM career.” He fiddled with his prosthetic again.

It didn’t escape Dr. Hayden’s notice. “Did you make your prosthetics yourself?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Another small pause. “You seem to be very intelligent,” Dr. Hayden started, ignoring Dr. Pierce’s derisive snort. “If a little scatterbrained. You seem to be the only one here to fully understand the natives. Let’s come to an agreement, shall we?” He stood again, walking to Tadhg and towering over him. 

The shorter man shrunk away, his fiddling getting worse. “You shall be our interpreter, telling us what they’re not telling us. I’m hoping that someone who fluently speaks their language either loosens their lips or eases their minds. If we reach our goals, I will personally sponsor you, putting you in a high ranking position on UnionTech’s R&D team.”

Tadhg gasped, his green eyes nearly sparkling. UnionTech was the world leader in revolutionary healthcare technology, making everything from bionic implants to study in nuclear medicine. It was a subsidiary of the UAC and Tadhg’s dream to be head of the Research and Development team at UnionTech. 

But his excitement was tempered with a worried curiosity. “What…are the goals, exactly?” 

Even though the man had managed to transfer his consciousness into a robotic body, one that didn’t allow for facial expressions, Tadhg could still hear the smile in his voice, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. 

“Why, to make a peaceful alliance with the planet of Argent D’Nur, of course.” His voice was soft. “What else would we be doing here?” 

The shorter man looked over at Dr. Pierce, who, unlike Dr. Hayden, still had a very human body, and the smile on her face was…the only word that came to mind was Cartoon Villain. 

Still, he trusted Dr. Hayden, and he trusted that the man only wanted peace. 

“I’ll do it.” Tadhg’s voice was steady, one of the first times since venturing on this expedition. 

Dr. Hayden pat his head, ruffling his short copper hair. “Good boy.” 

Dr. Pierce clapped her hands, coming up between the two. “Well, this was all very entertaining, but now you must go to your rooms. I’m sure our luggage will be arriving shortly, and you’ll need to help the others set up our equipment.” She grabbed his shoulder, almost like talons digging in, and pushed him towards the door. “Shoo shoo.” 

Dr. Hayden was chuckling, but not stopping his sudden forced exit. He wanted to pout but didn’t, wanting to be seen as an adult by the two lead scientists. 

As he was opening the door to go out, he caught a servant mid-knock, her face professionally impassive. She did seem slightly startled when he opened the door, though she recovered quickly. “My Lord and Lady, The King, The Grand Deag, and Honored Novik had requested that you join them for dinner.” She spoke English, although it was heavily accented, like Commander Valen’s. She had pale skin, with large, round hazel eyes, and dark brown hair tucked neatly into a bun at her nape.

Dr. Hayden and Dr. Pierce looked at each other, before Dr. Hayden spoke, “Of course, we will be honored to join them. Our…servant was just leaving, forgive him.” 

Tadhg bowed his head and made a move to go past her, when she spoke again. “They also requested that Lord O’Shea join you.” 

He tripped over his own feet in surprise, smashing his nose into the hard stone floor of the castle. Three, loud exclamations of ‘What?!’ were heard in various shades of shock, anger, and disbelief. 

Even the servant girl seemed shocked, though more at Tadhg falling. “I-I’m sorry if that displeases you?” She helped him up, and he was lucky his nose wasn’t bleeding. “The King has also requested that Lord O’Shea be placed in a special room, given his new role as Earth’s Envoy.” 

“And when was this decided?!” Dr. Pierce stalked towards the innocent girl, who Tadhg could tell was shaking. As the irate doctor got closer, he subtly moved to stand more in front of the servant, in case Dr. Pierce went to hit her in anger. 

“T-The King has s-said that be-because Lord O’Shea c-can speak our language, he-he would be…” Dr. Pierce was towering over both of them, making the servant look away. “The chosen ambassador…my Lady.” She curtsied, trying to be as polite and non-threatening as possible. 

She looked as though she was going to blow like an atom bomb, and Tadhg wanted the messenger to get out relatively unscathed. He fully put himself in between the two women and smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “I’m Dr. O’Shea, and I think we’ve got the message, please, you may take your leave.” He gently said, patting her elbow. 

The servant seemed slightly eased, which was good. “I was told to lead you to your new room, Lord O’Shea. And to announce that the carriage with everyone’s luggage has arrived.” She curtsied again. 

Dr. Pierce started to speak again, but Dr. Hayden interrupted her. “Excellent, thank you so much. Please take Dr. O’Shea to his new room.” He walked forward until he was able to push back a sputtering Dr. Pierce. “Tell the king we will be awaiting his call.” 

She bowed again, looking at Tadhg for him to follow her. He started to, but was stopped by Dr. Hayden. 

“Dr. O’Shea, you’re forgetting something.” He handed a small glasses case, made of gray velvet. “It would be a shame if something got stuck on your glasses and you forgot your cleaning supplies here.” 

He was confused, remembering that his glasses stuff was in his carry-on bag. “I…I didn’t…this is mine?” 

“Yes, don’t forget it again. You might not be able to see clearly and that would be a tragedy.” 

‘ _ Oh…this was some sort of code. I think. _ ’

“Of course, Dr. Hayden! Thank you for reminding me!” He said cheerfully, tucking the case into his pocket. 

Dr. Hayden nodded. “Good. Now go.” He was dismissed and he knew it. 

So he just turned to look at the servant patiently waiting, giving her another smile and they were off. 

There was an awkward silence, at least to Tadhg. He felt like he should say something to her, but not knowing etiquette in this situation. 

“ _ So. This is a very beautiful castle. _ ” He said in Argenten. 

The servant nodded, agreeing with him. 

Another silence. 

“ _ I love the stonework. It looks like it took many years by masters. _ ” 

Nodding and silence. 

Tadhg was getting uneasy; nothing good ever happened from that.

“ _ I’m not going to hurt you. You can talk to me and I promise I won’t get mad at you. _ ” He just wanted someone to talk to. “ _ Tell me your name? Mine is Teige. _ ”

She seemed to pause, apparently not used to this question. “ _ My name is Maline. _ ” She responded slowly, hesitantly. 

“ _ That’s a very pretty name. _ ” He complimented genuinely. “ _ Is there anything you can tell me about the king, the Grand Deag, and the Honored Novik? _ ”

She looked at him strangely, like he had misspoke. “ _ Honored Novik was The King before, the current King’s father. We call him Honored because he still has a lot of importance to our people. _ ”

“ _ Oh. I thought that was his title…Honored Novik. Sorry. _ ”

Maline giggled. “ _ Your mistake was genuine and there was no malice. You are forgiven. As for Grand Deag Vega, he has been The Leader of The Order of Deags for many years now, since Honored Novik’s rule. He is very highly regarded and respected. His words are absolute when it comes to matters of The Deags. He and The King are very close, Grand Deag Vega being his Guardian Mentor. He raised The King alongside Honored Novik and his mother, to guide him and if something had happened to both parents, then Grand Deag Vega would have raised The King in Honored Novik and Remembered Velaria’s stead. _ ” 

Tadhg nodded along, starting to understand the closeness between the two. It seemed like the Grand Deag was something akin to a godfather to the king. Which would explain why he trusted the older man with translating his words. Speaking off…

“ _ The king doesn’t speak, only sign. Why is that? _ ” 

She paused, this time biting her lip. “ _ It is…a very tragic story for our people. You see, The King is chosen by The Rite of The King. One can challenge The King for their title, and if the challenger wins, they will be The King. The spouse, either The Queen or The King Consort, is chosen much in the same way. You must challenge The King and if you impress him enough, then you are chosen. _ ” Maline sighed, looking a bit misty-eyed. 

“ _ Queen Velaria was chosen the same way, but she had managed to defeat Honored Novik in single, no weapons combat. She was powerful, but immensely kind and wise. She never started a battle or a war, but she would finish them with her skills. She was the best queen our people has had in many generations. _ ”

“ _ When The King was old enough, she and Honored Novik marched towards a lowlander town to fight off the Beasts From Below, the demons who rise up from underneath and try to attack us. There was a trap that was laid, and Queen Velaria sacrificed herself to allow Honored Novik and The King to escape. _ ” She paused, stopping her walk and rubbing at her eyes, which were dripping with tears. “ _ A later cavalry found her body surrounded by hundreds of demons, weapons stuck inside her and magical burn marks all over her. She had died a hero, and the whole of the planet wept for the loss. She was an incredible queen and an even more incredible hero. _ ” 

Tadhg immediately put his arms around Maline, drawing her close and trying to comfort her. It seemed these people, who he had been led to believe were brutish thugs wanting to always pick a fight and needed be tiptoed around, were more complex and nuanced. He should have realized and now he felt bad in more ways than one. 

“ _ I am so sorry for your loss. Queen Velaria seemed like an incredible hero, and I wish I could have met her. _ ” He said with a soft honesty, in awe of such a powerful woman. He truly felt Maline’s loss, and if this was how fondly she was remembered by all people, then he felt for the whole of Argent D’Nur. 

Maline sniffled, nodding and giving him a small smile of gratefulness. “ _ Thank you, Lord O’Shea. _ ” She stayed in the embrace for a moment longer before breaking it, taking a step back and retrieving a handkerchief from the pocket in her apron to dab at her eyes. " _The shock of losing his mother stole the voice from The King. He has not spoken a word since her death. Grand Deag Vega created a language to communicate with The King, and many of The King's closest council learned it._ " 

He nodded, listening to her words carefully. Perhaps...since he was the ambassador, chosen by the king himself, he could learn the language too. The possibility of it made him giddy.

“ _ We should be almost there. Please, this way. _ ” She led him to his room without another incident, but she did talk more freely about the castle and how to get around. 

Tadhg felt like, for the first time in a long time, he felt a connection something akin to friendship with this woman. He was excited to be here and to get to know more of these wonderful people. 

When they reached his room, there was a guard outside of the door. He looked to be in a less heavily armored version of the normal armor; the metal seemed lighter, and there seemed to be less of it. He didn’t have a helmet, so Tadhg could see he had the same color of eyes and hair as Maline, although his features were sharper where hers were more rounded. 

“ _ Oh, brother! _ ” Maline practically skipped towards the man, where, now that Tadhg was closer to him, could see the familial resemblance. She didn’t hug him, but she looked like she wanted to. “ _ Are you here to watch over Lord O’Shea’s room? _ ” 

He smiled at her, reaching down to gently pat her head. “ _ Hello, sister. And yes, I am. _ ” He looked at Tadhg, who walked at a slower pace so as to not interrupt their moment. “ _ I am Kaven, and you are Lord O’Shea, correct? _ ” At Tadhg’s shy nod, he smiled wider and bowed. “ _ I shall protect you to the best of my abilities, my Lord. _ ” 

Tadhg smiled, bowing back. “ _ I thank you for your service. _ ” He hoped he seemed as genuine as he felt; he knew that honor was a large part of the Argenti’s culture. 

And by the grateful smile on their faces, he thought he had done it. 

“ _ This is your room. _ ” Maline gestured to the door. “ _ Your luggage is already here. Someone will guide you to the dining hall when dinner is served, in about three hours. _ ” She curtsied again. “ _ I hope the room pleases you, Lord O’Shea. _ ” 

He nodded, reaching out to pat her on the shoulder. “ _ Thank you, Maline. I’m sure it’ll be just fine. Hopefully we’ll see each other again? _ ” 

The young woman looked at her brother, who just gave her an encouraging smile. “ _ I…hope so too, Lord O’Shea. _ ” She said softly, almost shyly, before hurrying away. 

Tadhg looked to Kaven, who just shrugged. “ _ She’s timid and anxious. Please don’t take it as disrespect, My Lord. _ ” 

With a soft chuckle, he responded, “ _ She’s not the only one. _ ” Then he walked into the room, giving his guard another smile. 

The room was a large, lavish thing; the walls were a neutral beige, but there was an already lit fireplace, a dark forest green velvet sofa with a black, wooden coffee table in front of it. By the large bay windows was a chair, similar to the sofa, with another table. Three bookshelves lined the wall farthest from the door, filled with tomes and leather bound books, which made stars appear in Tadhg’s eyes. Opposite to the bookshelves and closest to the door, three tapestries of The King facing monstrous creatures. Perhaps the demons that Maline spoke of. 

But the most impressive part of the room was the four poster canopy bed, the wood a beautiful, natural black and the curtain a rich green silk. The actual bed was made of some sort of soft cotton, decadent to the touch, also in various shades of green with gold trimming and highlights. The backboard was a painting of The King in a regal pose, firearm weapons in the background while he held a sword, the blade made from the same blue energy as the guards’ pole weapons. At the end of the bed was an ornate chest, as well as his three suitcases full of his personal luggage.

Tadhg felt like royalty, a king on high as he sat on the bed. It was the best thing he had ever felt in his life, the bed sinking beneath his weight. If this was what being an ambassador was like, he never wanted to not be one. 

“Ma and Nanna woulda been proud.” He murmured to himself, curling up on the bed. The pillows were soft but firm, making him feel sleepy as soon as his head hit them. “Jus’ a lil nappy. As a treat.” He closed his eyes, intending to get up to unpack and freshen up. 

He did not unpack or freshen up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the year 2149, I would imagine that kids trying to get into STEM fields would be starting REALLY early. I would like to think that, if we don't burn out our planet within the next decade, that we would get smarter in the subsequent centuries. So Tadhg starting his STEM degree at 14 would be, in fact, a bit old for super smarty smarts degrees.


	3. Fine Dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadhg gets friendly with the guards, and then gets friendly with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR THE TWO WEEK HIATUS. I just moved to a new place and I've been trying to settle in and AHHHHHHHHH. 
> 
> The uploading may be a little wonky as I try to settle in, but there should be a chapter on Sundays. I'm so incredibly sorry, everyone.

There was a loud knocking on the door, startling Tadhg from his slumber. His glasses were crooked, and he had drooled all over the pillow, making his face uncomfortably stick to the fabric. 

He was groggy and still half-asleep, so he stumbled his way towards the door. He opened it, his glasses almost on his forehead. “ ‘Ello?” He sleepily slurred, trying to rub the grit out of his eyes.

A servant girl -not Maline, he noted in disappointment- bowed to him. “ _ Dinner shall be served in thirty minutes, Lord O’Shea. I was told to guide you to the dining hall. _ ” She said in Argenten, though her words confused him. 

“ _ Thirty minutes? I was told that it would be three hours. _ ” He asked.

She cocked her head to the side. “ _ It is time for dinner to be served. It is now the evening. _ ” 

He blinked more, his brain slowly booting up. Finally it clicked; he had fallen asleep and got nothing done. 

Tadhg’s eyes flew open, sleep melting away to awareness. “ _ Uh…of course, I guess the time got away from me. Uh. Do I have time to wash up? _ ” 

She seemed to be thinking that he was an idiot, a facial expression he was well-acquainted with. “ _ It will take a few moments to arrive at the dining hall. Please be quick or else you’ll be late…My Lord. _ ” 

He laughed nervously, anxious energy coming back like a tsunami. If there was one thing that was drilled into him, it was to never be tardy. **Ever**. “ _Of course! I’ll be ready in less than ten minutes!_ ” At her nod, he slammed the door and rushed to his suitcases, glad he had the foresight to label what each one contained. 

He grabbed some fancy clothes -a teal blazer with a white button-up, a black tie, tan trousers, and black dress shoes-, his hair brush, and his water flosser. He looked around for some sort of washroom door, and found it tucked on the side of the fireplace hidden from the door. He rushed in, thankful to find that it was modern, though still had something of a medieval aesthetic. When he tried the sink, it had running water at least. 

The last time he had managed his teeth was just after breakfast, before they had left. He hadn’t eaten since then, so he was good with just using his water flosser on his braces for the time being. He didn’t even take out his bands, just quickly flossing around them with the warm water flosser. 

After that, he tried to tame his wild red hair, knowing he had to wash it soon as it was starting to get frizzy and the curls were coming back. He huffed and just combed through it, wincing at the tangles from keeping it in a permanent straightened ponytail. But it worked with his busy life, and he just put it back again, not able to deal with it. 

Lastly, he dealt with his clothes; shedding his normal UAC uniform, he debated on taking off his binder. It had been over 8 hours since he last had it off…but what was another hour or two, really? He did air it out before putting on the clothes he picked out, trying not to fall on his face for the second time that day as he put his trousers on. 

Finally ready, he picked up his discarded clothes and felt the glasses case that Dr. Hayden had given to him. He fished it out and set his clothes on the sink counter while he fiddled with it. 

It was a plain gray glasses case, nothing too special. When he opened it, it was a normal pair of glasses, the frame thick and more bulky than what he normally wore. It was black and made of metal. When he took off his normal glasses and put these on, the lenses started to calibrate to his eyes, noting his 20/100 vision. While they were doing that, he grabbed his clothes and shuffled to the bedroom, his nearsightedness nearly making him trip more than usual. 

Finally, the lenses calibrate and he could see again, better than his normal prescriptions. Which he supposed was due to UnionTech’s superior design, as he noted their logo on the inside of the left temple. He decided to wear them for now, knowing Dr. Hayden would want him to. 

Now that he was ready, he walked to the door, opening it and finding the servant girl from before was talking to Kaven, her face scrunched up in annoyance. 

“ _ I don’t understand why they make me put up with idiots, _ ” She was saying, but immediately went back to being professional when she heard the door opening. “ _ Are you ready, Lord O’Shea? _ ” 

He decided to pretend he didn’t hear her, knowing that was the best course of action from experience. He simply nodded, his smile tight-lipped. 

She nodded and guided him away, giving Kaven a flirtatious smile as they left. 

The guard just nodded, taking a key from a side pocket in his trousers’ pocket and locking Tadhg’s door. Which was nice, he supposed. No one would get his stuff…he hoped. 

Kaven followed behind dutifully, and Tadhg felt safe. He turned behind him to smile at the other man. He seemed younger than Tadhg, but he didn’t know if it was just how the Argenti were or if he was truly younger; despite being obviously older and a seasoned warrior, Novik didn’t seem like he was even 40 yet. 

“ _ How old are you, Kaven? _ ” He asked, slowing down enough to walk with the guard. 

He seemed uneasy at that, but otherwise didn’t do anything. “ _ I’ll be 18 this summer solstice. _ ” 

A baby, then, Tadhg thought. Although, this was a baby that could absolutely twist him into a pretzel. 

“ _ Were you born on the solstice? _ ” 

“ _ No. Our people don’t celebrate the exact day of birth, like I’ve been told humans do. We have huge festivals for the solstices and equinoxes, and if a person was born on or close to one of those festivals, that’s when we celebrate their birth. _ ” He explained. “ _ Maline and I were born in summer, but I was born closer to the summer solstice and she was born closer to the autumn equinox. So she celebrates her birth then and I celebrate my birth in summer. _ ” 

Tadhg lit up, eager to learn more about the culture. “ _ I was born in winter, but closer to the Earth spring equinox. So I would celebrate my birthday during the spring equinox? _ ” 

Kaven nodded, not saying much else. It seemed to Tadhg that he was a man of few words, to the point. He liked Kaven, he was nice. 

The servant girl loudly and obnoxiously cleared her throat, getting their attentions. “ _ We have arrived. _ ” She said bluntly, still professional, but obviously annoyed. 

Tadhg didn’t let it get to him and instead thanked her very politely, knowing that kindness was the best weapon to kill someone. 

Metaphorically, of course. 

The large doors seemed to be made of some sort of dark wood with gold trimmings. It looked heavy and impossible to move, but the servant girl simply pressed a button next to the door. He could hear the heavy machinery working to open it, and there was a loud click before the doors creaked open. 

Tadhg was a bit startled, unused to this, but Kaven and the servant girl just waited while the doors opened. And then he saw the grand dining hall. And ‘grand’ was a huge understatement. 

Gigantic stone pillars were carved with scenes of battle and triumph against monsters, the warriors painted in gold. It seemed to be a complete history of Argenti society, from what he could see. 

On the wall farthest from the door, an amazingly intricate and frankly massive tapestry depicted three huge creatures. Batlike wings were stretched between six crab-like appendages, with numerous tentacles hanging from a human-like torso. They had no mouths, but a set of ram-like horns protruded from their heads. Their tentacles twined and entangled in patterns reminiscent of a Celtic Knot around a depiction of the planet. 

Tadhg knew enough about religion from all of the Sunday Masses he was forced to attend to know that these creatures were probably their gods. The Wraiths, if he remembered correctly. 

Dominating the room was not the impressive tapestry, but the large table at the center of it. While most of it was made of wood, namely where the food would be placed, there were metal inlays that glowed with a soft blue light; they almost looked like screens. 

The servant led Tadhg to the front of the table, where Dr. Hayden and Dr. Pierce were already seated. The king was, of course, at the front of the table, with Novik on his right hand and Vega on the left. There was a chair scooted out for him to sit right next to Vega, and Tadhg sat down with a polite thank you to the servant. 

“Hello, Envoy. I hope you do not mind the sudden shift in importance in this peacekeeping mission.” Vega said, and the redhead laughed nervously. 

“N-No, not at all! Just sudden. I didn’t think I was that impressive or made a good first impression.” He mumbled. He started messing with the screen, which he quickly realized after a few experimental button mashes was some sort of tablet to order a customized dinner. He started looking at the choices before him, but he didn’t know what half of these dishes were or what would taste good to him.

Vega put a hand on his wrist, stopping him from doing anything more. “While it is customary to allow guests to choose their own meals, The King has chosen a meal for you to try, Envoy O’Shea.” He said, his smile soft and comforting. 

Dr. Hayden and Dr. Pierce looked at each other, obviously confused. Tadhg was just as confused but didn’t want to say so in case he got in trouble for appearing to be stupid. 

“I thank him humbly!” He said, looking at the king and nodding his head at him. 

The king gave him a hard look before signing at Vega. The two signed at each other for a moment and Novik suddenly chuckled, looking between the two. 

Vega turns to Tadhg with a soft smile. “He says he wanted the chosen Envoy to feel welcomed to our lands. And he says that he accepts your thanks.” 

Tadhg smiled brightly, the part of him that’s still a little Catholic school boy overjoyed at the praise and recognition. His smile dimmed a bit when the king signed again at Vega, and both of them looked at him in a strange way.

“Envoy O’Shea, what are those strange bits of metal on your teeth?” Vega asked, and Tadhg felt himself go extremely red. 

He looked down, not looking at Vega as he mumbled, “O-Oh, they’re braces. For properly aligning my teeth…” There was a grunt and then he could hear the hands and fingers moving, but he didn’t look up in fear of being mocked. 

“Why do you seem ashamed by this fact?” The Grand Deag asked, his voice holding genuine confusion and -if Tadhg wasn’t mistaken- some concern. 

He dared a glance up and saw that Vega did look concerned and he could feel the intense stare of the king on him again. That just upset his system even more. “W-well, just that. Usually someone gets braces when they’re younger and it’s seen as…something to be mocked when an adult has braces.” 

Although he had a sneaking suspicion that most of the people who bullied him didn’t do it  _ just  _ because he had braces; it was just extra ammunition to hurt him with.

Vega hummed, “I see. It seems you have met some very cruel people, Envoy O’Shea. Trust me when I say there will be no such treatment while you are here.” He reached over to pat Tadhg on the shoulder. 

The other man returned the gesture with a soft, grateful smile. “Thank you, Grand Deag Vega.” He said timidly, unsure if this was genuine kindness or very well masked pity.

The tender moment was broken by Dr. Pierce clearing her throat loudly. “Grand Deag Vega, you had said you wished to talk about the details of a possible trade agreement.” 

Although he didn’t know the man well, Tadhg could have sworn that he seemed disappointed to be talking to Dr. Pierce but the minute change in his expression was gone in a flash. “Ah, yes, of course. Please, tell us what you had in mind.” 

At that point, Tadhg tried to listen, but as it went on, he could feel his attention span rapidly moving on. He started fiddling with his tablet again when it softly chimed. 

He was startled and pressed the suddenly glowing button on the screen. It took him to what seemed to be a chat log, and his heart both jumped out of his chest and sank to the bottom of his feet when he saw it was from the head of the table. 

**Are you not going to engage in the conversation?** -King Seat

He looked at the king, and although he couldn’t see his face because of the helm, he could feel those eyes on him. 

With shaking fingers, he typed out a response.

**I don’t think I’m intelligent or eloquent enough to talk about something as important as trade agreements, Your Majesty.** -Honored Guest Seat 1

There was a pause as he saw the king typing on his own tablet. He took the moment to notice that he was, apparently, sitting in the first seat for honored guests.

**You are intelligent enough to learn a language from a foreign planet in half an Earth year.** -King Seat

**Well, yes, but that’s where my intelligence seems to stop, I’m afraid.** -Honored Guest Seat 1

The king grunted, Vega and Novik’s eyes flickering over to him before focusing again on a relaxed Dr. Hayden and a ‘I’m enraged but I’m holding it in’ Dr. Pierce.

**You are a contradictory man.** -King Seat

**How so, Your Majesty?** -Honored Guest Seat 1

**You spoke with such confidence when you first arrived, like a Maned Mountain Beast, and now you are as timid as a mouse. I do not understand the difference.** -King Seat

That made him pause. Was he confident when he spoke out earlier that day? When he thought about it after the fact, he just thought to himself about what an idiot he was. 

**Your praise is very high for what was essentially an impulsive moment made by a man who doesn’t know how to shut his mouth, Your Majesty.** -Honored Guest Seat 1

Another grunt, this time with a hint of anger.

**You lack confidence in yourself consciously. Or, perhaps, a lack of self-worth?** -King Seat

Tadhg frowned, feeling a spark of anger himself. 

**I didn’t know the royalty of Argent D’Nur was so well educated in psychology that they can diagnose people they’ve known for less than 10 collective minutes.** -Honored Guest Seat 1

The redhead immediately knew he had made a mistake the instant he pressed send. He just mouthed off to the king of the planet that could utterly annihilate Earth because he apparently had the impulse control of a toddler. 

However, instead of ordering his execution, the king let out a loud bark of laughter, causing the whole table to look at him like he had grown a second and third head. 

“ _ Is there something entertaining you, My King? _ ” Novik asked with a hint of amusement. 

After some hand signage -Tadhg sweating bullets the whole time- Vega said to a confused Dr. Hayden and Dr. Pierce, “Dinner shall now be served. We may continue our talks later.” He said it with such an air of authority that the two scientists had no room for argument. Dr. Pierce turned to give him a glare that sent him sinking into his seat as Vega gestured for the servants to start bringing in the food. 

Large silvered platters were brought to each person at the table, as well as several large trays of bread, cheese, and butter. Goblets big enough that they could hold at least a gallon of liquid were also brought out. Tadhg’s goblet was filled with what looked like water, and when he took a -very shakily held- sip from it, it was indeed water, but it almost tasted…fresh. Sweet in a way that reminded him of the mountain springs his Ma and Nanna would take him to.

When the lids of the platters were removed, Tadhg was greeted with two steaming bowls of some sort of stew. One smelled like the sea off Magilligan Point whenever his Ma and Nanna would take him up there for a weekend, and the other brought back almost viscerally real memories of his Nanna’s kitchen. It was like being back home for the first time in 14 years.

Taking his spoon, he started eating the seafood dish and was surprised that it tasted similar to the seafood chowder he loved as a child. It made his heart warm as well as his belly.

He didn’t even realize how fast he was eating it until Dr. Pierce hissed at him, “Mind your manners, for goodness’ sake!” 

Tadhg looked up to see that Vega and Dr. Pierce were looking at him, the scientist’s face angry and the Grand Deag’s face amused. 

“S-Sorry. It’s just…really good.” He said as an apology. 

Vega laughed. “We had done some cursory research about you. You hail from an island called Ireland and we thought about what foods you may like the most, in relation to your homeland.” 

If anything, his face got even redder. “O-Oh, that’s so much trouble! You didn’t have to do that for me!” 

He waved his hand. “We did the same for your companions.” He looked at Dr. Pierce, who nodded in agreement to the statement.

Tadhg was still timid about it, mumbling, “Still. It’s a lot of trouble to go through for me.” 

The dark-skinned man pursed his lips but said nothing more as they all continued to eat.

Despite his earlier verbal disapproval, he was still happy to taste that the other stew was like the lamb and potato stew his Nanna made for him all the time. The meat was earthy and gamey, the root vegetables were just like potatoes, and the herbs used tasted like thyme and sage. 

It all made for a very filling meal and Tadhg didn’t just eat all of his food to be polite; he ate it all because it tasted good and reminded him of home.

When the entirely quiet dinner was over, Vega rose to his feet, Dr. Hayden -who, of course, did not eat- and Dr. Pierce rising as well. “I will allow another hour of discussion for this evening or we may all retire to our rooms. It is starting to turn late into the evening and we all had a large meal, but the choice is still -”

Tadhg tried to hide the yawn that came out of him, but it appeared that the king still noticed it, who signed to Vega; who, in turn, looked at Tadhg briefly. 

“Though…considering everything, I do believe the best course of action would be to turn in.” He smiled at a frowning Dr. Pierce.

“Surely, we could still talk for another hour?” She asked, the impatience and eagerness in her tone subtle. 

Vega waved her off, which Tadhg could see made her angry. “No. I think it would be best to have the rest of the evening off for the night and then tomorrow, we will all reconverge to discuss the matter with clearer heads.” 

Dr. Pierce went to say more, but Dr. Hayden interrupted her with a, “Your wisdom knows no bounds, Grand Deag. That is an excellent idea.” He nodded to his companion, who hesitated a moment before nodding as well. 

The Grand Deag’s face seemed to pinch a bit at Dr. Hayden’s words but still went on to say, “Tomorrow after breakfast, we shall meet in the council meeting chambers. You may now return to your rooms.” 

All three scientists nodded their heads, saying some form of, “Thank you” as servants came forward to guide them to their separate spaces.

The servant that greeted him this time was Maline and Tadhg smiled brightly. The young woman was professional but even Tadhg could see that she was happy to see him again.

As they left, he didn’t seem to notice that the king was watching his upbeat mood with the servant very closely.


End file.
